Of Compromising Situations
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: He didn't know who it was, but they were going to pay. Yes, pay dearly for delaying him so with such nonsense...


**Of Compromising Situations**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: He didn't know who it was, but they were going to pay. Yes, pay dearly for delaying him so with such nonsense. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**…

* * *

...**

"Meow!"

"Five more minutes," Usagi grumbled in her sleep while rolling to her side, effectively pulling the covers with her and causing the cat on the bed to fall to the floor. There was a loud thump followed by several seconds of quiet. Usagi was just falling back into the beautiful dream she had been having when, suddenly, claws bit into the tender flesh of her side.

Screaming, Usagi rolled off the other side of the bed and into a heap at the floor. A pleased purr resounded from atop her bed. Poking her head free from the covers, she sent death glares towards the very smug feline that was now preening. Her hands began to inch towards the feline's neck when her eyes caught sight of the time.

"I'm going to be so late!" screamed Usagi as she moved quickly to detangled herself from her bed sheets. If she didn't hurry, she would miss the train for Christmas break!

**…**

Draco Malfoy was seething. He was furious. Hell was nothing compared to the fiery wrath and blood lust flowing through his veins like molten lava. His grey eyes were livid and full with promises of pain and suffering for any fool who dared to cross him.

All of his anger, pain, and frustrations were caused by Harry bloody Potter. The same Harry bloody Potter who had been causing problems for him and his family since his bloody arrival to Hogwarts. The same Harry bloody Potter who had just bested him in a magical duel. Had it not been for Harry blood Potter's blasted goody-goody friends, then Draco Malfoy would have finally put Potter in his bloody place.

Growling, Draco tugged harder on his trunk while picking up his pace. He wanted out of this bloody school as soon as possible. Draco turned the corner that would lead towards the entrance hall; however, he stopped quickly after having remembered that many of the enchanted mistletoes had been hung around the area as pranks. There was no telling how many eager students had caught up in the mess while hurrying to make it out of the school. Draco Malfoy would not become one of them!

Looking up, Draco slowly made his way forward, keeping an eye out for the annoying trimming. As he made it halfway towards the doors that would lead him to the carriages, many of the jinxed mistle toe fell into his line of vision; it would be like walking through a maze.

Malfoy mumbled many curses under his breath at the fool(s) who dared to make a prank such as this. He hadn't the time for such nonsense. The carriages would be leaving at any moment, but the multitude of mistletoe would take a while to maneuver through. With another round of curses, Draco moved to take a step around one of the mistletoes when the sounds of footsteps echoed around him.

Time froze as Draco turned to find a blonde blur headed his way. Instant dread mixed with complete loathing filled him as he realized just how close the figure was and how fast it was moving. Before he had time to jump out of the way, the tiny form slammed into him, knocking him forward and under one of the mistletoes. His body slammed into the invisible wall that the jinx created, sandwiching him between it and the body still pressed into his back.

Two trunks went skidding forward as the force of the blow knocked them free from their owner's hands. "Owie," a muffled, feminine voice groaned from behind him. Whoever the chit was, Draco thought, she was taking her bloody time in getting off of him. Annoyed at the delay, Draco pushed himself back, making the girl stumble. Had it not been for the small space that the force field-like wall created for the jinx, she would have fallen backwards. Instead, her back bumped into the same force that Draco's face had recently been planted against.

Draco turned to face the culprit who dared cause such problems for him. His grey eyes narrowed upon the sight of her. Usagi Tsukino. She was one of the Gryffindor fools who hung around Harry bloody Potter. She was known for her clumsiness which often landed her in detention. Most of those detentions were given by Professor Snape. Her clumsiness and inability to concentrate in his class did not escape his classroom.

Tsukino gave Draco and his friends more than enough material to use against her and the other Gryffindor's that shared Postions with Slytherin.

"You incompetent fool," Draco growled. He grabbed a fistful of her sweater and shook her violently. He would not normally touch such filth, but this was a special occasion. She might as well have hit him with an unforgivable curse. He would have preferred it over this torment. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Hey, back off," Usagi yelled. That was one thing he would give the little cub, she had a backbone. Though shy, she knew when to draw her claws. Draco dropped her when she began to dig her nails into his hands. She wasn't worth the effort. Instead, he reached for his wand. Perhaps a few curses would teach her to watch where the bloody hell she was going.

Draco's face went from smug to disbelieving. He turned, making their cramped space worse. His eyes easily zeroed in on his wand which was lying close to his trunk. The little twit had hit him hard enough to knock his wand from his pocket.

"Bloody hell," Draco let his head hit the barrier in anger.

"Hey, what's going on?" Usagi questioned as she tried to back up but couldn't. A hard force kept her from moving more than a step away from Malfoy. Though she didn't hate the boy, it didn't mean she liked being so close to him. He had done a lot of horrible things to her friends and classmates, especially poor Harry.

"You knocked us under one of those," Malfoy informed her with a heavy glare. He nodded his head up, drawing her attention to the other culprit.

"Oh, crap!"

"Exactly!"

**…**

"Hermione," Ginny called out impatiently. The curly haired Gryffindor was holding open the carriage door, allowing for cold air to blow through the small space. "What are you waiting for?"

"Usagi," Hermione replied as she kept her eyes locked towards the direction of other students. Several stragglers had just barely made it in time to catch a carriage to the train.

"Maybe she decided to stay and keep Ron and Harry company," Ginny argued while grabbing a fistful of Hermione's robe and tugging none too gently. "She'd been thinking bout it for some time now."

"Maybe," Hermione finally relented. She shut the door and retreated to her seat. Still, she had a bad feeling about the entire situation. Usagi was known for finding trouble, more so than even she, Harry, and Ron. "I hope you're right, Ginny."

"I am," Ginny smiled in triumph as the carriage gave a jerk. They were successfully on their way home for the holidays.

…

"…Not only are you a clumsy fool, but you can't even stop to –"

Usagi gave a loud huff as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away from Malfoy. All he had done so far is call her names, point out her many, many flaws, blame her endlessly, and demand she fix this.

"-and you're not even listening, you bloody chit!" Malfoy growled. His hand automatically reached for his wand only to come up empty yet again. This caused him to fall into another round of angry rants at her inability to walk and talk at the same time.

Several more minutes continued to tick by like this before Usagi finally had enough. Reaching forward, she pinched a bit of skin at his forearm and twisted it painfully. A loud yelp escaped the blonde haired boy, followed by a death glare.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"What the 'bloody hell' is a chit?" Usagi demanded as she stomped her foot on his. She smiled happily when she noticed the effect earned a pained look on his normally smug face. Though she was normally against violence, circumstances had temporarily changed her opinion and life view. A little bruising here or there never killed anyone. Malfoy's continuous insults, however, might drive her to homicidal tendencies.

"All of your complaining isn't going to get us out of here. For once, shut up and help me figure out the solution, and not be part of the problem!" Usagi demanded, startling him with the intensity and complete 180 in personality. He quickly recovered from his momentary laps in proper Malfoy etiquette and behavior.

"Why you little-"

"Shut it," Usagi snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to flinch involuntarily. "The mistle toe is jinxed so that you can't get out unless the victims kiss- "

"There is no way in bloody hell that I'm locking lips with Gryffindor filth, let alone a mudblood!" Malfoy sneered.

"Okay, so what do you plan to do to get us out of here? Hm?" Usagi questioned sarcastically. Her oversleeping had not only cost her a ride home but also breakfast. A hungry Usagi was not a pleasant Usagi. Nope.

Draco didn't have an answer for her, but he refused to admit it. Instead, he watched as she began to tap her foot in irritation. Her arms were once again crossed over her chest, and her cheeks were puffed out in righteous anger. A light blush was brushed over them. When he still refused to give her the solution to their dilemma, she rolled her blue eyes heavenward.

"So, you'd much rather sit here and _starve_ instead of just getting this over with, huh?"

"Yes."

"What about sleep?"

"I can do without until one of the Professor's arrive!"

"What about when you, ya know, have to go?"

"Go?" Draco questioned. He had not quite caught on to the meaning. "Go where?"

Usagi blushed as she began stuttering, "Y-you k-know …**go**!"

Draco raised a perfectly arched, blonde brow in question. Whatever the ridiculous mudblood had to say, why didn't she just come out and say it? All this jumping around the real question was quite troublesome.

"Use the facilities!" Usagi snapped.

"…" Draco stopped short of replying to actually consider the question. Now that she mentioned it, he did feel the familiar sensation of pressure upon his bladder. Now that he thought about it, he really had to go! A familiar scowl crossed his features, making Usagi grin in satisfaction.

"Is there a problem, Malfoy?" Usagi question while accidentally bumping her elbow into his gut. Draco winced as the added pressure demanded relief. The stupid chit and her stupid logic.

"N-no, there is no problem," Malfoy sneered before turning to face away from her. As soon as his back was to her, Usagi childishly stuck her tongue out at him. She made several other not too nice faces at his back before calming down. With another humph, she tried to think of a solution.

Several minutes of silence would continue until an idea 'hit' her.

"Professor Dumbledore! Over here!" Usagi yelled enthusiastically. Her plan worked. Draco spun around to face her again. His grey eyes were filled with relief as they quickly searched the area for said professor. Taking advantage of his distracted state, Usagi grabbed his tie and jerked down on it. Malfoy was too startled to reply when Usagi's lips met his. He stared, wide eyed, as she scrunched her eyes tightly shut.

As soon as their lips touched, the jinx broke.

A second after the jinx broke, Usagi pushed him away and hurried to her belongings. A fierce blush was painted across her features, making her look like a ripe tomato. Malfoy stood frozen for a moment before reality set in and took hold of him.

"How dare you –"

"Look here," Usagi spun on her heel to face him. She had her hand tightly clasped around the handle on one end of her trunk. Her grip was so tight that her knuckles were white and her nails dug into the tender flesh of her palm. "It's not like I wanted to have my first kiss with you! I did what I had to do in order to get out of there. If you don't like it, curse me later. Right now, I'm hungry and I need to get as far away from here as possible."

Without waiting for a reply, Usagi moved to storm past him while making sure not to become victim to any other jinxed mistletoe. Before she could completely pass him, however, Malfoy reached out to grab her wrist, halting her retreat. Exasperated, she turned her head to look back at him. The look on her face clearly stated for him to hurry up with whatever he had to say.

"That was your first kiss?" Draco inquired in a surprisingly neutral tone. Usagi gave a hesitant nod of her head while her face took on an unhealthy shade of red and purple mix. Malfoy had never seen such a shade before then. "How was it?"

The absurdity of that question had Usagi staring open mouthed at him. She didn't know whether or not to slap him, or answer him. His tone was not insulting or truly interested. It sounded more like an inquiry as to how the weather was outside. So, Usagi answered as logically as possible considering how numb her brain was at the moment.

"Huh?"

"Bloody hell, it wasn't that difficult of an answer," Draco rolled his eyes and released her wrist.

"It was …nice?" Usagi answered. Honestly, she didn't have anything to compare it to or anyone for that matter, so how was she supposed to know. "I don't have anything to compare it to, so I assume it was ok. I guess?"

Draco was about to say something when two familiar forms came around the corner.

"Usagi?"

"Malfoy!"

"Harry! Ron!" Usagi turned and sent them both a wide and relieved smile.

"What are you doing here?" Both boys questioned but to different people. Harry's question was directed at Malfoy while Ron's was at Usagi.

"Um, well, I kind of overslept," Usagi answered with a blush. Her free hand automatically moved behind her head to rub her neck; it was an obvious sign of her nervousness.

"What are you doing in the hallway with him?" Ron tweaked his question.

"Oh, um, well – uh – I mean…you see," Usagi began to ramble as a deeper blush settled over her cheeks. Both Harry and Ron noticed it, but were confused by it. Why was she blushing at such a simple question? Better question: What had Malfoy done?

"Jealous, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, changing the subject. Harry and Ron instantly reacted to the challenge.

"Ready for another beating, Malfoy?" Ron childishly countered. Malfoy scoffed.

"You got lucky."

"Care for a rematch then?" Harry took a step forward. He was ready for another go at Malfoy. He knew the blonde boy was up to something and it had to do with Voldemort. Harry just knew it even though he had no way to prove it.

"Will you three just stop!" Usagi yelled. All three boys eyed her in surprise. Usagi usually stayed away from magical duels. She didn't like seeing people being needlessly hurt; however, she never interfered. Usually, she would just walk away.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Weasly, and Mr. Potter? What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall questioned. She eyed all four students, waiting for a reply. When none of the boys refused to take their glares off the others, she turned to Usagi.

"I had another one of my klutz attacks, Professor. Harry and Ron came right when I was apologizing to Malfoy, and I think they misunderstood the situation," Usagi lied between her teeth. She hoped that her answer would be enough to satisfy both of the boys and her Head of House.

"You should be more careful, Ms. Tsukino," Professor McGonagall lightly reprimanded her with a gentle smile. "Since you have obviously missed the train back to Platform 9 ¾, you might want to take the time to do work on your balance. I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley can help you by working with you on the Quidditch field."

"Quidditch field?" Usagi questioned in confusion.

"Your broom riding could use a bit of work," Professor McGonagall nodded and then turned her eyes on the three boys. "All of you, to your respective houses, now!"

"Yes, Professor," Harry and Ron spoke while waiting for Usagi to catch up to them. Draco merely grabbed his suitcase and wand. As he turned to make his way to the Slytherin Common room, his grey eyes caught sight of Usagi's blue ones turning to stare at him one last time. When they locked gazes, she blushed and turned away first.

"Silly little cub," Malfoy scolded before shaking his head and heading towards the dungeons. He had more important things to do other than waste his time on such a foolish Gryffindor.

**…

* * *

...**

**What can I say? Random! Blah! Not that good! Bored! Ugh!**

**Yeah, it sucked. Sue me! Not really, please. Please don't sue me!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
